


He Wouldn't!

by Vanessa_Cocotea



Category: Doctor Who: Eighth Doctor Adventures - Various Authors
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-01
Updated: 2013-12-01
Packaged: 2018-01-03 03:18:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1065129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanessa_Cocotea/pseuds/Vanessa_Cocotea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From 2009:</p><p>Eight borrows something from his companion and it's...just...not...HIM!</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Wouldn't!

"Doctor, where are..." Alison boggled as she spotted the Doctor coming through the door to the console room. "Oh my GOD!" She exclaimed. "What in Heaven's name?"

"What?" He looked blankly at her, then realised, "Oh, yes, well, I just thought maybe it would give a little more...I don't know..." He shrugged, grinning sheepishly at her.

"Doctor, please, don't." She grinned.

"Why not?"

"Because it would spoil everything. Does the word, "CHARACTER", mean anything to you?"

He paused for a moment, then said, "Yes, you're quite right, of course." He smiled and took her curlers out of his hair.

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> Alison Yardley is my second OC. I introduced her in my Christmas story from 2006 - "Was That A Dream Or Was It True?" - which was also my first tribute to "A Nightingale Sang In Berkeley Square".


End file.
